<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for this, for this little thing by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093702">for this, for this little thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abc challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, Modern Era, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anon rathri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse gives into the little pleasures sometimes. It's all good. He doesn't know who's on the other side of the wall and he doesn't need to. Until he does know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire, mentioned Montparnasse/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abc challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for this, for this little thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a - anonymous sex<br/>doing a little challenge for myself. this is probably not gonna be regular but oh well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Montparnasse slums around the seedy parts of the city. Well, literally and figuratively. When he isn't working, he's usually here.</p>
<p>The<em> Café du Sade</em> has live music, cheap drinks, drugs you can get if you ask nicely enough, and its bathrooms. Each stall in the special bathroom has a hole in it and a normal seat where the toilet should be. Montparnasse can vividly recall the red leather of the seats, cracked from years of use, abuse, and various bodily fluids. The seats are each lined with cheap wood that is stained with a deep cherry. One would only know this by being a regular, which Montparnasse is. He has needs and he fulfills them regularly. </p>
<p>This weekend, he's at <em>du Sade</em> for those needs. His goal today is to get sucked off or something. He is not too needy today, just wants a quick hole to fuck and wants to do it for free. Only if they want to, though. Montparnasse might be a criminal, but he isn't a bad person like that.</p>
<p>He downs one glass of shitty wine, idly listening to the DJ that <em>du Sade</em> has this week while swallowing. Sounds like the DJ has techno music or something like that on. The flashing lights and grinding bodies grate against his vision, giving him a slight headache. If he were less experienced or perhaps younger, he would see the appeal in this part of <em>du Sade</em>, but it isn't his scene now. Not now that he knows there is something better. It's foreplay, sure, but there are better kinds of foreplay that don't involve getting sweaty in front of people. That's his pet peeve, looking disheveled. He doesn't need to let anybody know that he is tearing apart when he wants to appear put-together. That's why he goes here in the first place, so he doesn't have to appear at all. He can just be.</p>
<p>He slips out of the bar part in order to head to the special bathroom, listening to his shoes click softly against the faux-wooden floor. The sound solidifies his presence in the midst of the crowd. Montparnasse opens the door to the special bathroom and opens an unoccupied stall. The other side is also unoccupied, so Montparnasse makes sure that he is ready. He takes his cock out and strokes it to full hardness, admiring himself while he is at it. He worked for this, after all. Not the length and the girth, but the features around it that make it good for others. </p>
<p>Near him, a door opens and closes. He can hear steps on the other side of the stall.</p>
<p>"Before we start," a soft voice speaks, "I just want to say that I'm nonbinary and use they and them pronouns. If that's a problem, I can leave."</p>
<p>Montparnasse smiles reassuringly, even though he knows the person on the other side of the wall cannot see it. "That's no problem. Obviously. I'm clean and I expect you are as well."</p>
<p>"I am," the person affirms.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I talk at all?" Montparnasse asks, "Or are there any words you would prefer me to use or not use?"</p>
<p>"I don't have any words I dislike at all, so everything's alright. Traffic lights system and tapping if our mouths are full, I expect?" <br/>
<br/>
Montparnasse nods, before realizing again that the person on the other side cannot see him. "Yes, yes, of course. Would you like me to start?"</p>
<p>"Yes," the person replies. </p>
<p>Montparnasse puts his cock through the hole in the wall. "Suck me off, if you want."</p>
<p>The person on the other side of the wall is hesitant at first, only sucking the tip. When they place their tongue in Montparnasse's slit, he groans. </p>
<p>"Yeah," he moans, encouraging the other person to go on, "You're really good at that."</p>
<p>The person continues their ministrations, going further on Montparnasse's dick. He groans as he feels the velvety mouth enveloping him. This is what he goes here for, this is why he continues despite everything.</p>
<p>"I wish I could grab your hair," Montparnasse says, "So I could push you all the way down on my dick."</p>
<p>The person moans, sending vibrations to Montparnasse's cock. It feels good, damn good. They're swirling Montparnasse's dick around, touching everywhere they can. It sends shivers down his spine, making him feel better and better until -</p>
<p>"I'm gonna come," Montparnasse announces, pulling back a little from the mouth he's in.</p>
<p>The person, though, is insistent and keeps Montparnasse's cock in their mouth. It feels so fucking good.</p>
<p>And then Montparnasse is coming, coming in this person's mouth, blacking out for just a few blissful seconds, chasing away the waves of ecstasy.</p>
<p>"Do you - do you want to come?" Montparnasse asks, still panting a little bit from his orgasm.</p>
<p>"I got that covered," the person sheepishly admits, "So the potion of luck tips in the other half of the hourglass, I suppose."</p>
<p>Montparnasse pulls his pants up, breathing for a few moments. He leaves the stall only a few minutes later. But it seems like the other person had the same idea and so they meet. </p>
<p>"Jehan?" he asks, dumbfounded. They have something to do with this little group that Montparnasse knows and it's strange to see them here.</p>
<p>"Montparnasse," Jehan greets, "Thank you for a good time."</p>
<p>Then, they fucking wink. Montparnasse is almost dizzy from it. They leave the restroom and Montparnasse goes back into the stall to sit on the cracked red leather seats he is so familiar with by now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>